


Back It Up

by JotunPrincess



Series: Dance the night away (Aaron Hotchner) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Hotch smiles, Team Bonding, Team as Family, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team still hasn't met Hotch's new girlfriend and he still hasn't given up any details as to how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up

They'd just gotten back from a case and it was still early enough on a Friday night for them to go home and go out for the night. Hotch had a smile on his face the whole flight back.

"Okay, I'm gonna ask. What's with the smile Aaron?"

"It's Friday night." he replied. 

"And you have a hot date?"

"Well...if you could call it that. We've all been invited to a show tonight. Tickets have already been reserved for us." He shared. 

The girl's perked up at that, "When does it start?"

"The show kicks off at eight." 

Reid checked his watch. "It's five forty nine now, we'll land in exactly 13 minutes and nine seconds." 

The others all looked to pleased with themselves. "What makes you think I want you all there?" Hotch asked.

"Hotch be nice. Besides the tickets are already paid for, it would be rude to not go." Rossi grinned at him. 

"Fine."

~.o0o.~

Hotch gave them the name of the club and the other showed up within minutes of each other to enter. 

"Come on." Hotch led the way. 

"Aaron Hotchner, group of seven." HE told the woman at the podium. The woman gave him a knowing smile, "Right this way."

Once they were seated and had their drinks they all took the chance to look around at everything. "I've been dying to get to this place for weeks. How did your girlfriend get tickets here?" JJ asked.

"She's the owner. Now hush the show is about to start."

The curtain went up and the band started to play. And woman walked out onto the stage and made it to the mic just in time for start singing. 

"Wait," Emily started, "Isn't that?"

"Look what we're makin'  
History out on the floor  
And it's just awakin'  
Uhuh."

The woman moved in all the right ways to the song, everyone's eyes on her. She walked away from the mic and onto the floor. The dance floor as a rule was clear for the first song of the night. So when the singer came down onto the floor with an earpiece mic she made her way over to Hotch and pulled the man up to his feet and onto the floor. They danced as she sang, the team watched in amazement at the moves their boss had. 

"From the front to the middle to the back to the end  
So get that needle in the core  
Scratch that back and gimme more  
You know zactly what I came here for  
Back it up and do it again."

Breaking apart the woman moved back up to the stage and Hotch to his seat. 

"I don't care if he's a friend  
From the front to the middle to the back to the end."

The band played it out and the audience clapped and cheered their approval. The Band started playing some back ground music and people took to the dance floor. The woman made her way over to the team's table. "Hello everyone." she greeted.

Hotch stood wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss to her cheek. "Everyone this is Zee Erikson." 

"It's so great to finally meet you. Aaron's told me me stories about you guys." She smiled. The woman's smile quickly went away when she went to rub her eye.

"Contacts again?" Hotch asked. 

"Yup."

"Do you have your glasses?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes." She promised.

"Now I see how you got the tickets." Morgan teased. 

"I didn't know you danced." Was Reid's only comment.

"It's the cutest thing ever." Garcia beamed. 

Hotch was glad for the dimmed lights in the club to hide his blush. When Zee returned she was wearing the same glasses the team had first seen her in. With no more extra chairs Hotch guided the woman into his lap. 

"Zee this is,"

"David Rossi." She said cutting him off. "JJ, Emily, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Aaron's told me about all of you. I even went out a read your books Mr. Rossi." She confessed. 

"Call me Dave, please."

She nodded. 

"So is Zee short for something?" Reid asked. While still for the most part socially awkward and still good for missing social ques he had started to get better.

"Nope. This was the name my Parents gave me, and I actually like my name, thought it does seem to suit some teenager more than a woman of my age." She chuckled.

Hotch kissed her. "I think the name suits you just fine." 

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him, pushing his hair back. "I think you look very handsome tonight." she teased. 

The pair actually started to kiss and forget the others were there. "Why don't you two go dance?" 

"Sounds like an idea to me." Getting off of his lap Zee led the way to the floor. 

Morgan started laughing. "Are we sure that that is Hotch?" he asked. 

"You guys just don't know what Hotch in love looks like." Rossi chuckled, his gaze going to the couple on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song Back it up by Caro Emerald.


End file.
